Kindness
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: Levi's encounter with pure kindness


Captain Levi has seen many things, done many things. He's killed titans, insulted people he didn't know and those he did. He cussed, he glared, he strategized. But he also valued three things.

1) Kindness

2) Skill

3) Passion

You must wonder how he can value such things. Well, his skill at killing is top notch. His passion to kill titans and stay clean is well known. But what about kindness? He himself is rather...vulgar. So, kindness? Simple right, Petra. No. He learned to value it when he first joined the Survey Corps. The lesson he learned made kindness an important factor to look for in a person. That is why he told this to Petra the first day he met her in person.

"Don't lose your heart. Kindness is not taught in a class. Kindness is a part of a person. A part of what makes someone different from others. I picked you for many reasons Petra Ral, but your kindness is to rare to waste in the Military Police or the Garrison. In the Survey Corps, after seeing the things you are about to see, kindness is more valuable than brash. Don't lose it, your kindness. Titans aren't kind, they are skilled at killing and are passionate about eat us. That is what first sets us apart from them."

Who taught Levi to value kindness? A girl, a woman with no name. Literally no name. She let anyone call her what they wanted. Sarah, Danny, or Liz. It didn't matter to her. She was adamant that humanity wouldn't even remember her name once she was killed and eaten by a titan. She had no family for remains to be returned to. She had no last name to be proud of. But she was kind. Levi hadn't even spoken to the girl who had been in his class until they were in the same division. She smiled at him while he looked at everything with disinterest. She laughed at his insults he threw at people. She extended a helping hand to those whoever needed it that she came across. She was the first to engage him in conversation though.

"Good morning Levi."

Young Levi said nothing and went on eating his breakfast. She continued with a smile,

"Still silent as ever I see. So, I just wanted to tell you that we all are having our first mission today. It's short notice, but being that most of us newbies don't know, I wanted to tell you so that you can begin to prepare mentally or emotionally. Whichever you choose. Some of the ones I've told have began to panic. But I don't think any of them will desert us. We are all teammates Levi. I know you don't generally like people...at all, but we need to depend on each other. We can die together, defending one another with our lives in one another's hands, or we can die alone without the worry of another life being your responsibility."

The girl now had Levi's attention. She continued on,

"I personally see greatness in you Levi. The way you fight is different. The way you act is different. I am determined to see you rise through the ranks. So, I am to stay by your side the entire mission. It is your decision, to fight with us or alone, to die by our sides or on your own. Do what you feel is right Levi. But never lose you passion. Your skill is a part of you, so you could never lose that. Your passion is driven by what you decide. I expect to see great things become of you. Before you know it, you'll be a captain."

She beamed at the static uncertainty on Levi's face and giggled before handing him a large cup with a dark liquid. Black coffee. His eyes widened at the cup.

"I got some for everyone. At least everyone will have something in common now. Who knows who all will make it back from this mission. A little luxury before grit helps calm the nerves."

She left his table and the next time he saw her was as the were heading out the gates of the wall for the first time. She wore a smile on her face and his expression blank. It wasn't long before they encountered real titans for the first time. In their group, most froze on the spot. But Levi and the young woman attacked quickly after analyzing the terrain. Their 3D maneuver gear was a good option to use. They killed two titans together without a word being said. More titans emerged and they split up. Not knowing where the rest of their squad was, they kept fighting and winning.

The two killed titans like it was a dance. So fluently and unrestrained. But the titans kept coming and they were coming more for Levi than the woman. She was not going to let anything happen to her companion. So, she blacked out her brain and acted on instinct and adrenaline. By time she came to, Levi was standing over her with wide eyes. Then she closed them for a long time.

When she came to, she was in her room back at headquarters and Levi was staring at her in the single chair in the room. She blinked and flexed her hands and toes. Relief flooded the young woman. Ten toes and ten fingers she moved. When she pulled herself to sit up her muscles protested and so did Levi. She now smiled at the soldier.

"Well, you look healthy. Guess you didn't get too injured afterall."

Levi wore an uncertain expression on his face.

"Thanks to you, I am in one piece...but, they way you saved me... I saw your face. It was scary. Yet, you were smiling."

Resting her hands on her lap she shrugged and chuckled lightly,

"I was raised to keep a smile on my face. No matter my emotion."

Levi looked her in the eye, concern on his face now.

"I hope to never see the smile I saw directed at me. It was like, you were driven by desire to kill."

"Not even close. I actually stopped feeling emotion in that moment. My only goal was to protect you. At least I was able to protect you. I told you I would."

"...You killed 11 titans at that time. Five when we were working together...I owe you a debt."

She stared at Levi and smiled shyly,

"I won't have you risk your life for me on the field. All I ask it that when the time comes, let me work by your side and I'll let give me an official name to go by from now on."

Levi's face was expressionless and solemn. He sighed and lightly said,

"Kimi Tenshi Kasai."

She stared at Levi without a smile but gentle shock. Levi shifted his eyes to her,

"Do you not like that name?"

"No, I love it. In fact, my father used to call me Kimi from what I can recall from my childhood memories. I had forgotten about that memory. It was so long since I had a reason to remember...thank you Levi."

She smiled at him again and it was so genuine and innocent that Levi couldn't help but smile back a little. Kimi was apart of every squad Levi was a part of. They were a great team for years and the kindness she showed him gave Levi hope that saving humanity was worth it if it meant protecting the people inside the walls who were strong and nice like her. Then one day his squad and others were almost completely wiped out. By time they got to back to civilization, they found out about the city that had been lost to Titans. It was a hard blow. Especially for Levi. Kimi had died protecting him, knocking him out of the path of a fatal blow from a titan. She had done it without a second thought of word that Levi's following actions were purely automatic.

He kept her body in his arms as he rode his horse back to civilization. She had been close to a few of the recent graduates they were planning on admitting to his squad. She had been close friends to Petra Ral. The two had been so sweet and similar, you would have thought they were related. Breaking the news wasn't easy. Levi was full of grief the entire way to safety and yet full of anger when they got their. He hated that there was nothing he could have done. He hated that she had saved him. He hated that he didn't get to say any last words to her and it hurt him deeply.

When her body was show to the recent graduates, Levi was showing something rare, emotion. He took one last look at her face that had a faint smile still and left the room. But as soon as he secured his door shut he wanted to leave. There was a medium sized box on his bed with familiar handwriting. With no expression now he walked over to his bed and read the note in solemn silence. Kimi had gifted his something very precious.

 _"Levi,_

 _Someone owed me very dearly and offered me this. I knew just the person to re-gift it to. This upcoming mission of ours gives me odd vibes and I can't help but think there will be many casualties this time. So, if we don't get to say goodbye, if only one of us make it out of this mission, if there are any words left unspoken, I give you this gift to tell you that I have enjoyed every moment with you Captain. I know you will continue to fight, no matter the costs."_

He opened the box and picked up the first bag in his hand. Recognizing what it was, Levi fell into his chair by his bed. His fist clutch the bag of coffee beans, but not tight enough to crush it. There was over a dozen more in the box, along with an assortment of teas. Another note rested within the box.

 _"My early birthday present to you for many years to come. If you end up opening that tea shop like I suggested once,_ _there is a trader willing to stock your shop for a the first few years upon opening. If you do not wish to open the shop, you can simply get your share of whatever tea and coffee you wish."_

Levi sat in that chair for hours until sundown. It was time to cremate the bodies of the fallen. A knock on his door echoed in his silent room. A small voice sounded from the other side,

"Captain Levi? I am Petra Ral, one of the newest graduates. A few of my colleagues and I are burying Kimi Kasai apart from the others. We thought you would like to join and say a few words..."

When he didn't respond, she left. But Levi slipped out of his room moments later, silently following. Petra, Hange, Gunther, Erd, and Auruo were gathered next to a small fire. Levi could see his fallen friends body in a fresh uniform and her face still smiling. We watched them say their goodbyes in the shadows and waited until the all left. Petra was the last to leave, touching Kimi's face and kissed her forehead gently. The fire was low, Levi was not effected. He looked down at her body and the moment she knocked him out of the way replayed in his mind.

"You were a fool for saving me. You never had a sense of self preservation. Always smiling and helping others who never asked for it. I certainly never asked for it...Kimi Tenshi Kasai...Thank you...for being my friend and saving my life. I will not waste it and I will never stop fighting. I don't think'll I'll be opening that shop anytime soon. Maybe if I set my mind on retiring...hopefully that trader will still remember your deal by then. I wish you hadn't needed to save me. I shouldn't waste my time on expressing wishes, but you deserved them...you deserved the best."

 _A little over five years later_

Levi's previous words echoed in his mind as he again had to stare solemnly at the faces of his fallen friends. His team. But when he saw the last face, something unhinged in the Captain. As he stared into her golden honey brown eyes, the eyes of Petra Ral, he knew she had died fighting too.

"...you deserved the best too, Petra Ral. I wish I could have given it to both of you."


End file.
